Forgotten Rule
by UnstoppableForce
Summary: Missing scene and tag for Minimum Security. Gibbs has another rule to add to the ever-growing list, but this one is for Tony's ears only. Slash - Gibbs/DiNozzo


Yeah, another rewrite, decided it could be expanded. :)

Reviews are good.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own NCIS.

.

Gibbs walked into the kitchen area of the house he was currently sharing with his team; wanting to hunt down that coffee. _I'm not even going to think about Tony. Not until I've had my coffee, then maybe I'll be more rational. He. Is. Unbelievable._

He looked down the hallway, just in time to see Kate heading back into her room, that silly smirking grin still on her face. _The DiNozzo effect. I should know... No. Not thinking about that. Must. Have. Coffee._

Gibbs groaned in pleasure as he downed the freshly made coffee. Slightly too hot for his liking but he relished the kick on his way down to his room to get a nice, cold shower. _Damn. If Kate wasn't here I wouldn't need this, regardless of the case. Tony's gonna get it when we get back home, I swear._

Turning the shower off, Gibbs got dried and dressed, feeling that he'd finally calmed down enough to confront Tony. He took a deep breath as he walked into his lover's room. _Heh, if we'd been here by ourselves we wouldn't even have needed separate rooms... No. Don't go there either, you really don't want to have to go and get another cold shower, do you? Kate would be rather suspicious nevermind anything else._

"Hey Boss." Tony said. He was now dressed, much to Gibbs' disappointment. Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "Uh oh. What did I do now?" Tony put a hand in his hair, mussing it up even more while he thought.

"Did you forget my rule DiNozzo?" Gibbs questioned.

"Er... which rule was that Boss? Cause last time I checked you didn't have a rule for me jumping out of bed and pointing a gun at the very lucky iguana that probably got a _real good _look at the full DiNozzo package, if you know what I mean..." Tony winked suggestively. "You making a new rule?"

"Nope." Gibbs said flatly, suppressing a grin at Tony's comment.

"Which rule did you mean then?" Tony looked puzzled.

"No-one but me sees you naked, DiNozzo."

"Ahhh. THAT rule. Um... well... in my defence it wasn't exactly my fault, it was the iguana's."

"I know that. I'm mainly wondering _why _you were sleeping naked when I wasn't in the same bed as you." Gibbs countered.

"Well... you know Boss, I always sleep naked. Unless I'm in the office or there's a chance someone, a woman for example, might walk in."

"So... Kate isn't classed as a woman, is she not?" Gibbs raised both eyebrows.

Tony wisely decided against answering that one, instead pulling Gibbs in for a kiss. _Sneaky Tony. You always know just when to kiss me, and how I get when you do._

Gibbs decided to ignore Tony's distraction tactics for the moment, instead concentrating on getting the younger man's clothes off, all of a sudden not caring whether Kate was in the house or not. He felt Tony chuckle.

"Don't think I'm forgetting about this mind, we will be talking later." Gibbs informed his lover, to a groan of annoyance.

"That a promise?" Tony sounded like he hoped it really wasn't. Gibbs didn't bother answering since he and Tony were now both shirtless. He started to push Tony back towards the bed, but his lover yelped before they even got halfway. Gibbs pulled back.

"What's wrong?"

"I stepped on the iguana's tail. It's on the floor now." Tony said, laughing as Kate burst into the room for the second time that morning, gun drawn once more. Seeing Tony and Gibbs, plus the position that they were in, she stopped in her tracks.

"Oh! Um... er... I'll... I'll just... yeah." She stuttered, clearly not knowing where to look.

"Kate! Out!" Gibbs snapped. She fled, probably more due to shock at Gibbs' tone than the position that she'd just found the two men in. _Had I not snapped, she would probably still be standing there, more than likely drooling._

"Now, where were we?" Tony grinned.

.

It was a couple of days later when Tony and Gibbs finally got home. Gibbs hadn't bothered telling Tony off about the 'Iguana Incident', as they were now referring to it, instead deciding to ask about Paula. Tony had flat out denied that there was anything going on between him and her, simply stating it as Gibbs wanted him to find out more and earn her trust, so he did. On the plane back home he was simply checking that she was alright, fellow agent and all. Gibbs had agreed with that, understanding where Tony was coming from and trusting his lover's word. Now they were down in the basement, Gibbs sanding his boat, Tony wandering around 'helping'. Gibbs decided that he really needed to teach the younger man more about the boat. He put it on his mental 'to do' list.

"So. Kate knows." Tony stated. Gibbs stopped what he had been doing and walked over to the other man.

"Yeah. She does."

"You done anything about it? Spoken to her, anything?" Tony asked.

"I spoke to her about it earlier. She said she isn't going to say anything, what we do outside of work is our business, nothing to do with her. Then she got one of those goofy grins again so I left her to it."

"So... you don't think she'll make this a problem for us?" Tony said.

"Nah. I think she'll be fine. I'll talk to her again tomorrow, let her know that Ducky and Abby both know about us so she'll have someone to talk to about it there should she wish. Okay?"

"Okay. Gibbs?"

"Yeah?" Gibbs sighed, hoping Tony wasn't going to start with silly questions.

"Could we..." He trailed off.

"Could we what?" Gibbs was intrigued now.

"Could we... have a repeat of what happened after the iguana please?" Tony asked.

"With or without noise?" Gibbs grinned.

"With. Did you see Kate's face when we finally came out of the room? I wish I'd had a camera closer to hand, I really do..." Tony said as he dragged Gibbs up the stairs, flicking the light off after them.

.

Review please? :D


End file.
